


What I do instead of listening during class

by morleysfreckles



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morleysfreckles/pseuds/morleysfreckles
Summary: You read the title, you know what it is about folks, fair warning, this is probably going to be short <3





	What I do instead of listening during class

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it would be nice if any of you could leave a comment or review, just let me know if I should make some of these stories longer !

Clarke opened her eyes. The room was so bright, it almost blinded her. She had to blink a few times to get used to it. After her eyes adjusted to the brightness of her room, she looked besides her then touched the sheets which still had a hint of warmth. She quickly stood up. _Where was he? How could he be here?_

 

 

Those were the questions Clarke asked herself, wanting an answer. She threw on the first hoodie she found and ran down the stairs. Almost falling down on the bottom step. The cold tile of her floor made her shiver, she hadn’t thought to put on socks. Clarke looked around, waiting for a sign showing he was around. Unfortunately there wasn’t any. Not even a cup of whatever sour things he drank in the mornings. Not a single shoe that wasn’t supposed to be there. Not even his coat that was thrown on the couch.

 

 

Maybe he was never there after all. Maybe she had just rolled on his side of the bed before waking up, which would explain that warmth she had felt. Part of her wanted to believe he was gone but Clarke was sure, entirely sure, that he was still there some way.

 

Then it hit her.

It was impossible for him to be there.

 

She knew it. She was there when her husband, Bellamy, was buried three days ago


End file.
